Underdrabble
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Ahhh Undertale, a wonderful little adventure featuring monsters, possession and well...annoying dog. But that's ok because with a cool game comes a crap ton of inspiration! Here we have 20 summary drabbles of our favorite characters of the underground! Let's have a good time San: Stealin lines huh? Mako: Nope I didn't say your line, but my own. San: ... Mako: ... Sen: ...?


Underdrabble

 **Author Notes: Hello hello everyone, This is Mako.**

Sans: And I'm Sans

 **Mako: ...Sans?**

Sans: Yeah?

 **Mako: Where's Sen...?**

Sans: No clue, mentioned something about you cracking his skull open.

 **Mako:** *Groans!* **Not only did you do a pun but the idiot left me here!?**

Sans: Yep.

 **Mako: Sigh...well people usually we have our summary drabbles, which we would do a 20 little summaries based on a subject, for example pokemon, we would have crossovers and regular summaries all pokemon related. But we're shaking things up. These drabbles(yes possibly more then one) will be Undertale related!**

Sans: Zzzz...Zzzz.

 **Mako:** *Sigh* **So with that we don't own Undertale and please feel free to review, as we may actually make one shots based on these drabbles.**

 **Tale of the Kingdoms**

Genre **:** Action

Characters: all

At one point the Underground was a mystical monsterfull civilization of peace and prosperity despite the horrid fact that they were trapped, unable to return to the surface where the humans roam. But that has long past, now there are separate forces, each mini society fighting to claim control over the entire underground. Several humans have fallen and surprisingly enough joined in the fray, even though many monsters aren't too big a fans for their kind.

* * *

 **The Fluffybuns of Underground**

Genre: Adventure/friendship

Characters: Frisk, Temmie, Papayrus, Sans

Frisk fell through a hole with her trust companion Temmie, now they have to trek through this strange odd world, running from the evil monster magician Chara who desires Frisk's beautiful determination filled locket securely wrapped around her neck. "We sure ain't in Kansas anymore..." NO WRONG STORY! GET OUT OF HERE DORTHY!

* * *

 **Forgiven**

Genre: Hurt/comfort/family

Characters: Frisk, OC, Asgore

You know out of all the monsters there was one that even to this day still felt immense guilt and shame. The king of monsters, Asgore, whom up till recently had realized how much his rage and thirst for revenge had blinded him from what truly mattered. But he had to see that first hand, he had to be told that, despite all he's done, he's forgiven.

* * *

 **Hot Head**

Genre: Comedy/Drama

Characters: Grillby, Aaron, Shyren, Dogs

Now it's kinda hard to lose your cool in Snowdin, i mean come on, it's winter 24/7 here, but when you got a flame monster ready to blow his top and set his own bar and restaurant on fire then you know you've screwed up. Badly. However it seems that Aaron is just not understanding that you do not try harassing the owner of said establishment's girlfriend right in front of him and NOT expect things to happen. Time to heat things up

* * *

 **Tem Tem Talk**

Genre: Comedy/Cuteness(?)

Characters: Temmie

Hoi i'm Temmie and Temmi loves talking~ Want to talk with me CutIE Human?

* * *

 **Sanseside**

Genre: Action/Horror

Characters: Sans

It's finally come, the time everything man and monster feared. Sans, with all the screw ups with time and space, the nightmares and memories of the past, all of those factors have finally made him snap. Now it is he who is the killer, who shows no mercy, his only course of action is to kill. And no one can stop him from accomplishing his goal...

* * *

 **Separated At First aVOIDing Glance**

Genre: Sci-fi/Parody

Characters: Gaster-all

So after surprisingly meeting Gaster, there was a slight issue dealing with time and space and well, Frisk and the skeletal brothers, and Undyne and Alphys... end up going on a little trip. Round and round they go where they end up nobody knows. Except the author of course and looky here. Frisk is in...Underswap land. Heh could be worse kiddo.

* * *

 **Rack and Stack**

Genre: Comedy/Random

Characters: Sans, Frisk

You finally made it to the hotlands, the journey so far has been both terrifying and exciting with meeting(sometimes fighting) the monsters that live here in the underground. Oh look here's Sansy-boy working at a...hot dog stand? And he's just letting you order a bunch of hot dogs. "Looks like your out of storage kiddo. Don't worry I got a solution." He's now just stacking them on your head, hmm lets count them. 1, 2, 3-is anyone bored of this yet?

* * *

 **Hit The Lights**

Genre-Adventure/Crime

Characters: OC, Sans, Papyrus, Asgore

A girl falls through a hole while hiking up a seriously ominous mountain. When she comes to she finds an underground city full of monsters. Strangely enough the city has a vibe she's all too familiar with. Now she has to survive while monsters both ally and enemy alike are packing some serious firepower. "Heya doll, what's Shaking? Other than you that is?"

* * *

 **Spirited Away**

Genre: Supernatural/Spiritual

Characters: Frisk, Chara, OC

Frisk finally accomplished their goal. They saved everyone, and brought them above to the surface, slowly but surely humans were starting to warm up to the idea of monsters living among them. But for Frisk and six other living souls there was a problem. The original seven spirits that died in the Underground were angry, unable to find peace...corrupted due to the void's negative magic, they've come full of determination for revenge against their killers. And they need new bodies for that to happen.

* * *

 **Undertail**

Genre: Mystery/Friendship

Characters: Frisk, Toriel, Undyne, Shyren

The humans were defeated in the war against the monsters and were forced to retreat. When they discovered an underground cavern below a mountain, they found their new home to be a bit too wet. So the seven mages had to cast a spell to help their people survive under these aquatic conditions. Now they plot for revenge with their new features. One lone girl goes to explore the world her family was forced to leave behind, meeting friends she never thought possible.

* * *

 **Petal Dance** -Underfell/Overgrowth

Genre: Romance

Characters: Flowey/Asriel, Frisk, Sans

If there was anything good about these god damn flowers, then it was how more majestic and beautiful they made her look when she danced and twirled with them flying with the wind.

* * *

 **Broken**

Genre: Sci-fi/Suspense

Characters: Asriel, Chara, Frisk, Gaster

Once upon a time there were two children, one monster, one human, they were the best of friends, and the best of siblings. One day they were playing in the forest and discovered a secret hideaway. Within it was a girl, she was human but not at the same time, she didn't speak, she couldn't see, and she was terrified as she stayed locked up. When they got a closer look at the girl they noticed she had a striking resemblance to Chara. Who is she, and what's wrong with her?

* * *

 **Sky High**

Genre: Adventure/Drama

Characters: All

There were rumors...of a place that flew above the clouds, a paradise where a secret civilization lived. Legends say that it was a place no human should dare search for, less they die a cruel hell bent death. Frisk and Chara, two sisters filled with determination, were prepped and ready to find this mystical floating paradise, or die trying.

* * *

 **Tea Time**

Genre: Drama

Characters: Muffet, Frisk

You know, Muffet was a pretty cool monster, and she did tell you to come back whenever you wanted. So why not surprise her by bringing a basket of goodies and tea. I'm sure she'll be happy and not send her pet Muffins after you...again. Maybe invite Mettaton to hang out and chit chat.

* * *

 **Bone Man with the Plan**

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Sans, Frisk, Papyrus, Undyne

Sans thought he'd seen it all, Frisk an angel in human form comes to him broken and battered. Chara was trying to wrench control of her body, and she was running out of time. Frisk's determination and power over resets are spiraling out of control. While trying to help her, there's came a blinding light, all he heard during it was a demonic scream and a heart wrenching wail. When able to see in the bundle of clothes was a little baby. With brown hair, and green eyes.

* * *

 **Ma-Ma Momster**

Genre: Family/Suspense

Characters: OC, Frisk, Toriel

A woman fell into the underground, a child wrapped up tightly in a blanket. The mother was so tired, bruises all over her body, she had planned on escaping that mad man's grasp for both her and the childs safety, but looking at things now. She's not too sure if this was a safer option, especially with how badly wounded she was. Before she fell completely in darkness she heard a surprise gasp.

* * *

 **UnderStep**

Genre: Comedy/Friendship

Characters: Frisk, Papyrus, Sans, Mettaton

"Yo yo yoooo! And welcome one and all tooooo You. Think. You. Can. DANCE! We have a fine and fabulous group of performers today! We got the hot and spicy latino dancer Papyrus! Our hip hop player Sans! And a graceful lady that's all legs, all beauty, the ballet princess Frisk~ Can any of these fabulous competitors take on our god of dance Mettaton and claim his crown? Find out in the weeks to come!"

* * *

 _ **Crossover-Fairy Tail**_

 **Tailing Your Rival**

Genre: Chaos/Drama

Characters: Natsu, Sans, Lucy, Frisk

In Fiore, there was not one, but two great guilds. The mystical Fairy Tail, and their rivals, the almighty Undertale, the mages on both sides were always clashing, trying to out do the other. To say things got out of hand would be an understatement. The time has now come, they finally have a chance to prove which one was better. The magic games will decide who is the number one Guild in Fiore.

* * *

 _ **Crossover-Pokemon**_

 **Gotta Fight em all(** Update-this is actually being done as a story lol. It's gonna have a different name though.)

Genre: Adventure/

Characters: Frisk, Toriel, Chara, Asgore

Underground...trainers all over the world have heard of it. A place more dangerous, more challenging then any other pokemon league or battle frontier. There, only the best of the best are allowed to enter and challenge the elite members down below. Yet surprisingly, a little ten year old kid was able to find the entrance for it, something that people have tried finding for centuries. And they just started out their journey, and with an eevee of all things.


End file.
